Fortune Power
Event Summary Fortune Power - Lots of fortune items♡ was a Club Event available from 04/19/2017 to 04/26/2017 with "Fortune Telling" themed rewards. Event Story Start Elisa: Hey, Coco! I’m into fortune-telling! Coco ''':Fortune-telling. That sounds nice. '''Elisa:Yesterday, I read my fortune, and I saw that I can get married to very rich good-looking guy soon! Coco: Ah, do you really think the result is right…? Elisa: I don’t think so, and I wanna go ask the real fortune-teller to read my fate! Coco:: You keep a cool head today. Good to hear that. …''' '''Elisa: Hello! I’d like to you to read my future! Coco: There’re many fortune-tellers to talk about something. What’s the matter? Tarot Fortune-Teller: Oh, hello guys, but we are not able to look your future today. Elisa: Why!? Many fortune-tellers are here! Tarot Fortune-Teller: Our Fortune Items have lost their power… Coco: You can’t read anything without the power? Tarot Fortune-Teller: Yes. These might get the power by giving some special force. Elisa: Well, how about Style Beam? That might be effective. Coco: I agree. Everyone, let’s give Style Beam put Fortune Items back in place! End Tarot Fortune-Teller: Now, let me read your future. Elisa: Wow! I expect to see some good results, like getting married with rich good-looking guy!!! Tarot Fortune-Teller: I can see your future… Elisa: (ba-dump, ba-daump…) Tarot Fortune-Teller: Frankly, it’s difficult to get married for a while. Elisa: Whaaaaat! No waaaay!!! Tarot Fortune-Teller: Instead, you will get invited to some distant world sometime soon. Coco: Well, what is waiting for us next. I’m looking forward to it. Bonuses Hyper Limited Time Bonus MAX Style 7 Double Super Rares and''' 55 Normal+''' Characters that ‘you discovered’ '''and get Limited Items! (The Characters you MAX from helping other people will not be counted.) (From 04/19/2017 (Wed) 15:00 to 04/20/2017 (Thu) 22:00 (JST)) (Bonus) Fortune Power - Hyper Limited Time Bonus.jpg|Hyper Limited Time Bonus (Show) Fortune Power - Hyper Limited Time Bonus.jpg|Hyper Limited Time Bonus's Show Limited Time Bonus 1 '''Reach 380,000, 1,500,000, 1,900,000 or 4200,000 Style Points '''to get items! (From 04/19/2017 (Wed) 15:00 to 04/24/2017 (Mon) 15:00 (JST)) (Bonus) Fortune Power - Limited Time Bonus 1.jpg|Limited Time Bonus 1 (Show) Fortune Power - Limited Time Bonus 1.jpg|Limited Time Bonus 1's Show (Head Accessories) Cupid Wings on Head Dress ver.A blue.jpg|(Head Accessories) Cupid Wings on Head Dress ver.A blue (Tops) Cupid Wings on One_Piece ver.A blue.jpg|(Tops) Cupid Wings on One_Piece ver.A blue (Show Items) Cupid Watching from Cloud Decor1 ver.1.jpg|(Show Items) Cupid Watching from Cloud Decor1 ver.1 Limited Time Bonus 2 '''MAX Style 440, 690 or 970 Normal+ and 15 SSR '''that 'you discovered' and Get Limited items! (From 04/24/2017 (Mon) 15:00 to 04/26/2017 (Wed) 15:00 (JST)) (Bonus) Fortune Power - Limited Time Bonus 2.jpg|Limited Time Bonus 2 (Show) Fortune Power - Limited Time Bonus 2.jpg|Limited Time Bonus 2's Show 6 Straight Round 1st Bonus Be '''1st place in all Qualification Rounds to get this prize! (From 04/19/2017 (Wed) 15:00 to 04/25/2017 (Tue) 15:)) (JST)) Quotes Normal Appearance/Beaming *(Group) “I hardly wait to read the fortune…” *“I can’t read the fortune with this…” *“There might be lack of power…” *“Ugh, my cards…” MAX Style *“Very good luck today♪ ” *“I’ll do moon fortune-telling♪ ” *"I’m full of power♪" Normal+ Appearance/Beaming *(Group) “That makes me feel weak!” *"I can't do love fortune-telling!" *“Everybody waits my fortune-telling” *“Shabby Cards!” MAX Styled *(Group) “Full of love all over the world!!” *“Crystal-clear cards!!” *“This is the fortune!!” *“My role is Cupid!!” Rare Appearance/Beaming *“Uh this stumps me…” *“There is lack of magical power…” *“The sun will be hidden…” MAX Styled *“Mm! I feel the power♡" *“Oh, it got back♡" Super Rare 1 Appearance/Beaming *“I can’t read your future…” *“Crystal ball gets clouded…” MAX Style *“I can see your wonderful future…” *“Hh, happy fortune…” Super Rare 2 Appearance/Beaming *“I don’t need your help…!” *“Water vessel of fate is broken!” MAX Style *“Thanks… Do you want my star fortune-telling?” Double Super Rare Appearance/Beaming *“Tarot cards don’t look well…” *“I don’t like this.” MAX Style *"This is the destiny♡" ---- Appearance ---- Beaming (Character) Fortune Power - Normal.jpg|Normal (Character) Fortune Power - Normal+.jpg|Normal+ (Character) Fortune Power - Rare.jpg|Rare (Character) Fortune Power - Normal Group.jpg|Normal (Group) (Character) Fortune Power - Normal+ Group.jpg|Normal+ (Group) (Character) Fortune Power - Super Rare 1.jpg|Super Rare 1 (Character) Fortune Power - Super Rare 2.jpg|Super Rare 2 (Character) Fortune Power - Double Super Rare.jpg|Double Super Rare ---- MAX Style (Character) Fortune Power - Normal MAX Style.jpg|Normal (Character) Fortune Power - Normal Group MAX Style.jpg|Normal (Group) - MAX Style (Character) Fortune Power - Normal+ MAX Style.jpg|Normal+ - MAX Style (Character) Fortune Power - Normal+ Group MAX Style.jpg|(Character) Fortune Power - Normal+ Group MAX Style (Character) Fortune Power - Rare MAX Style.jpg|Rare - MAX Style (Character) Fortune Power - Super Rare 1 MAX Style.jpg|Super Rare 1 - MAX Style (Character) Fortune Power - Super Rare 2 MAX Style.jpg|Super Rare 2 - MAX Style (Character) Fortune Power - Double Super Rare MAX Style.jpg|Double Super Rare - MAX Style Invitations (Invitation) Rare Secret Invitation.jpg|Rare Secret Invitation (Invitation) Secret Invitation.jpg|Secret Invitiation (Invitation) Rare Invitation.jpg|Rare Invitation (Invitation) Super Rare1 Invitation.jpg|Super Rare 1 Invitation (Invitation) Super Rare2 Invitation.jpg|Super Rare 2 Invitation (Invitation) Double Super Rare Invitation.jpg|Double Super Rare Invitation Images Display (Image) Fortune Power - Incredibly Rare Super Rare 1.jpg|Super Rare 1 (Image) Fortune Power - Incredibly Rare Super Rare 2.jpg|Super Rare 2 (Display) Fortune Power.jpg|Fortune Power - Display How To Special Packs Rewards (Banner) Fortune Power - Total MAX Style Rewards.jpg|Total MAX Style - Banner (Banner) Fortune Power - Solo Ranking Rewards.jpg|Solo Ranking - Banner (Banner) Fortune Power - Club Rewards.jpg|Club - Banner Total MAX Style Rewards * (Head Accessories) Sunflower Head Dress ver.A orange - 50 Normal Characters * (Hand Accessories) Sun Fortune Rod ver.A orange- 500 Normal Characters * (Show Items) Sparkling Crystal & Pentacle Decor1 ver.1 - 150 Normal+ Characters * (Hairstyle) Sun Braided Up Hair ver.A orange - 500 Normal+ Characters * (Pant&Skirt) Sun Fortune-Teller Flower Bottoms ver.A orange - 50 Rare Characters * (Tops) Sun Fortune-teller Elegant Dress ver.A orange - 150 Rare Characters * (Show Items) Sun Fortune-teller Sunflower Decor2 ver.1 - 300 Rare Characters (Head Accessories) Sunflower Head Dress ver.A orange.jpg|(Head Accessories) Sunflower Head Dress ver.A orange (Hand Accessories) Sun Fortune Rod ver.A orange.jpg|(Hand Accessories) Sun Fortune Rod ver.A orange (Show Items) Sparkling Crystal & Pentacle Decor1 ver.1.jpg|(Show Items) Sparkling Crystal & Pentacle Decor1 ver.1 (Hairstyle) Sun Braided Up Hair ver.A orange.jpg|(Hairstyle) Sun Braided Up Hair ver.A orange (Pant&Skirt) Sun Fortune-Teller Flower Bottoms ver.A orange.jpg|(Pant&Skirt) Sun Fortune-Teller Flower Bottoms ver.A orange (Tops) Sun Fortune-teller Elegant Dress ver.A orange.jpg|(Tops) Sun Fortune-teller Elegant Dress ver.A orange (Show Items) Sun Fortune-teller Sunflower Decor2 ver.1.jpg|(Show Items) Sun Fortune-teller Sunflower Decor2 ver.1 Solo Ranking Rewards * (Wallpaper/Profile) Star Signs in the Sky Wallpaper ver.A purple - Rank 1-10 * (Face) Fate Looking Mysterious Dark Face ver.A purple - Rank 11-25 * (Show Items) Fate Pendulum & Tarot Card Decor2 ver.1 - Rank 26-50 * (Tops) Reading Your Fortune Style ver.A purple - Rank 51-75 * (Tops) Tarot Reader Trainee Sailor One-Piece ver.A purple - Rank 76-100 * (Hairstyle) Tarot Reader Braided Long Hair ver.A purple - Rank 101-200 * (Tops) Tarot Reader Trainee Boy Style ver.A brown - Rank 201-300 * (Avatar Decor) Shining Floating Tarot Cards ver,A purple - Rank 301-400 * (Head Accessories) Tarot Reader Mysterious Veil ver.A purple - Rank 401-600 * (Hand Accessories) Crystal Ball of Fate & Robe ver.A purple - Rank 601-1000 * (Pant&Skirt) Tarot Reader Tied Up Knee-high Boots ver.A purple - Rank 1001-2500 (Wallpaper Profile) Star Signs in the Sky Wallpaper ver.A purple.jpg|(Wallpaper/Profile) Star Signs in the Sky Wallpaper ver.A purple (Face) Fate Looking Mysterious Dark Face ver.A purple.jpg|(Face) Fate Looking Mysterious Dark Face ver.A purple (Show Items) Fate Pendulum & Tarot Card Decor2 ver.1.jpg|(Show Items) Fate Pendulum & Tarot Card Decor2 ver.1 (Tops) Reading Your Fortune Style ver.A purple.jpg|(Tops) Reading Your Fortune Style ver.A purple (Tops) Tarot Reader Trainee Sailor One-Piece ver.A purple.jpg|(Tops) Tarot Reader Trainee Sailor One-Piece ver.A purple (Hairstyle) Tarot Reader Braided Long Hair ver.A purple.jpg|(Hairstyle) Tarot Reader Braided Long Hair ver.A purple (Tops) Tarot Reader Trainee Boy Style ver.A brown.jpg|(Tops) Tarot Reader Trainee Boy Style ver.A brown (Avatar Decor) Shining Floating Tarot Cards ver,A purple.jpg|(Avatar Decor) Shining Floating Tarot Cards ver.A purple (Head Accessories) Tarot Reader Mysterious Veil ver.A purple.jpg|(Head Accessories) Tarot Reader Mysterious Veil ver.A purple (Hand Accessories) Crystal Ball of Fate & Robe ver.A purple.jpg|(Hand Accessories) Crystal Ball of Fate & Robe ver.A purple (Pant&Skirt) Tarot Reader Tied Up Knee-high Boots ver.A purple.jpg|(Pant&Skirt) Tarot Reader Tied Up Knee-high Boots ver.A purple Club Rewards * (Show Items) Star Fortune-teller House Stage ver.1 - Gold Rank 1 * (Tops) Star Fortune-teller Fortune Long Dress ver.A blue - Gold Rank 2-3 * (Show Items) Star & Glass Fortune Light Decor1 ver.1 - Gold Rank 4-5 * (Hairstyle) Star Fortune-teller Tiara on Wavy Hair ver.A blue - Gold Rank 6-9/Silver Rank 1 * (Show Items) Shining Candles Decor2 ver.1 - Silver Rank 2-3 * (Outerwear) Silver Stardust Cloak ver.A blue - Silver Rank 4-5 * (Avatar Decor) Unicorn above the Cloud ver.A blue - Silver Rank 6-9/Bronze Rank 1 * (Pant&Skirt) Starry Sky Tights & Pumps ver.A blue - Bronze Rank 4-8/Normal Rank 1 * (Hand Accessories) Fateful Vessel Shining like Star ver.A blue - Normal Rank 2-3 (Show Items) Star Fortune-teller House Stage ver.1.jpg|(Show Items) Star Fortune-teller House Stage ver.1 (Tops) Star Fortune-teller Fortune Long Dress ver.A blue.jpg|(Tops) Star Fortune-teller Fortune Long Dress ver.A blue (Show Items) Star & Glass Fortune Light Decor1 ver.1.jpg|(Show Items) Star & Glass Fortune Light Decor1 ver.1 (Hairstyle) Star Fortune-teller Tiara on Wavy Hair ver.A blue.jpg|(Hairstyle) Star Fortune-teller Tiara on Wavy Hair ver.A blue (Show Items) Shining Candles Decor2 ver.1.jpg|(Show Items) Shining Candles Decor2 ver.1 (Outerwear) Silver Stardust Cloak ver.A blue.jpg|(Outerwear) Silver Stardust Cloak ver.A blue (Avatar Decor) Unicorn above the Cloud ver.A blue.jpg|(Avatar Decor) Unicorn above the Cloud ver.A blue (Pant&Skirt) Starry Sky Tights & Pumps ver.A blue.jpg|(Pant&Skirt) Starry Sky Tights & Pumps ver.A blue (Hand Accessories) Fateful Vessel Shining like Star ver.A blue.jpg|(Hand Accessories) Fateful Vessel Shining like Star ver.A blue Shows (Show) Fortune Power - Solo Ranking Rewards.jpg|Solo Ranking Rewards' Show (Show) Fortune Power - Club Rewards.jpg|Club Rewards' Show Category:Events Category:Style Wars Category:Club Event Category:2017 Event Category:Celestial Category:Sexy Category:Magic Category:Fantasy Category:Ethnic